The lifespans of meerkats in a particular zoo are normally distributed. The average meerkat lives $13.4$ years; the standard deviation is $1.5$ years. Use the empirical rule (68-95-99.7%) to estimate the probability of a meerkat living between $10.4$ and $16.4$ years.
Answer: $13.4$ $11.9$ $14.9$ $10.4$ $16.4$ $8.9$ $17.9$ $95\%$ We know the lifespans are normally distributed with an average lifespan of $13.4$ years. We know the standard deviation is $1.5$ years, so one standard deviation below the mean is $11.9$ years and one standard deviation above the mean is $14.9$ years. Two standard deviations below the mean is $10.4$ years and two standard deviations above the mean is $16.4$ years. Three standard deviations below the mean is $8.9$ years and three standard deviations above the mean is $17.9$ years. We are interested in the probability of a meerkat living between $10.4$ and $16.4$ years. The empirical rule (or the 68-95-99.7 rule) tells us that $95\%$ of the meerkats will have lifespans within 2 standard deviations of the average lifespan. The probability of a particular meerkat living between $10.4$ and $16.4$ years is ${95\%}$.